This invention is in the field of charge coupled devices, hereinafter referred to as CCD, utilized for implementing a Haddamard transform representative of sequency components of an image directly on the image focal plane.
Haddamard transform methods are frequently used in video signal processing systems.
The prior art, inter alia, requires large CCD multiplexing registers which introduce transfer errors.
Also, in the prior art the imaged data is multiplexed in the off-focal plane in the time domain. Such data is then A/D converted and fed to a digital processor that operated on the data to take the Haddamard transform thereof.